MORNING AND RHYTHM
by kwondami
Summary: —There's just something about the reality of love that bites all of us somehow— Ketika keduanya tak lagi menemukan ritme untuk kembali. [CHANYEOL x BAEKHYUN, Lovely Pairing Chanbaek, Baekyeol love story] EXO FF, Angst.


**MORNING AND RHYTHM**

* * *

**EXO FAN FICTION**

**PAIRING: Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

**RATING: T**

**GENRE: Angst & Romance**

**WARNING: Boys Love.**

a/n:

Saya kembali dengan pairing kesayangan dan genre Chanbaek favorit saya: angst.

Semoga suka. Ditunggu reviewnya ya, terima kasih :)

.

* * *

"_There's just something about the reality of love that bites all of us somehow."_

* * *

_._

_._

Pagi itu, Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika jam wekernya yang rusak akan mengantarkannya pada suatu cinta. Ketika bahkan ia tidak sempat sikat gigi atau mempedulikan kemejanya yang tak sempat tersetrika.

Chanyeol berlari dan berlari mengejar bus sekuat yang ia bisa. Ketika akhirnya ia berhasil menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi penumpang, detik itulah ia merasa tak keberatan jika esok hari—jam wekernya kembali tak bersuara.

Pagi itu, Baekhyun harus rela kesiangan akibat tidur larut. Ia tak cukup istirahat karena mesti menjaga sepupunya Minseok yang sakit semalam suntuk. Susah payah Baekhyun menahan pelupuknya yang terkantuk-kantuk.

Ketika batas antara sadar dan mimpi menghampiri, ia tak menyadari jika sepanjang perjalanan—kepalanya bersandar lembut pada bahu seseorang. Detik ketika ia terbangun, detik itu juga ia menyadari kalau separuh jiwanya telah tertaut.

Tak butuh jalinan rumit untuk membuat dua hati bak gayung bersambut.

Keduanya selalu menemukan ritme mereka masing-masing.

Tak terkecuali ketika hari di mana Chanyeol muncul di tempat kerja Baekhyun dengan sebuket mawar di tangan. Atau ketika Baekhyun menghadiahkannya cokelat _handmade_ manis dalam kotak berbentuk hati. Chanyeol memberi kejutan. Dan Baekhyun akan membalasnya.

Hati Baekhyun merambat hangat ketika bibir Chanyeol menyentuhnya lembut. Jantung Chanyeol mencengkram kuat ketika ucapan cinta terucap memecah sunyi. Hazel keduanya kemudian saling menatap, menukik dalam, mencari keyakinan.

Chanyeol lalu bertanya. Sebuah pertanyaan opsi berisi kemantapan hati.

Ketika bibir Chanyeol tetap bergetar meski kalimatnya telah usai, hanya butuh sepersekian detik bagi Baekhyun untuk menjawab, **"Ya, aku bersedia."**

* * *

Pada dasarnya, hidup adalah sebuah ritme. Tentang bagaimana ritme itu membawamu sampai di puncak lalu tersungkur ke bawah. Tentang kehilangan lalu menemukan. Tentang menemukan lalu kembali pulang.

Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah menemukan ritme mereka untuk saling mencinta. Maka tak perlu waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk saling mengikat janji.

Sebuah taman asri dipilih sebagai saksi lokasi. Cincin kembar melingkar manis berukir inisial diri. Jemari bertaut saling mengisi. Gelas beradu mengeringi tepukan para tamu. Burung bercicit saling menyahut merdu.

Sebelum mengecup pengantinnya, Chanyeol berbisik, **"Sekarang kau milikku."**

Baekhyun membalas lirih, **"—aku milikmu sejak pagi itu."**

* * *

Sejak hari itu, pagi tak lagi sama. Pagi Chanyeol adalah pagi milik Baekhyun, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Mereka berbagi pagi seperti berbagi hati.

Baekhyun terbangun sambil mendapati Chanyeol di sisinya. Lengan Chanyeol melingkar mesra di tubuhnya, menghangatkannya dari dingin udara malam. Lengan itu masih bertengger manis bahkan sampai cahaya mentari menyerobot melalu celah tirai.

Chanyeol tak membutuhkan jam weker karena Baekhyun akan mengecup pipinya lembut untuk membangunkannya. Ia menyukai detik-detik ketika ia belum sepenuhnya tersadar namun matanya mengerjap—memandang wajah kekasihnya dalam balutan lensa kantuk. Siluet Baekhyun menyadarkannya, kalau pagi ini adalah kenyataan. Baekhyun adalah perwujud konkret dari mimpinya semalam.

Baekhyun tak lagi membuat sarapan untuk satu orang. Baru saja memikirkan menu apa yang akan ia masak pagi itu, hatinya sudah diliputi bahagia luar biasa.

Ia berdendang riang saat menyeduh kopi, saat mengeluarkan roti dari _toaster, _atau saat kekasihnya lebih memilih menyeretnya ke sofa untuk melakukan 'rutinitas pagi' mereka yang sepanas kepulan kopi.

Saat nafas berhembus membentuk kabut, saat deru nadi memburu mengalahkan suara mesin beroda, saat bulir peluh mengalir bak embun, saat hawa panas tercipta dari raga, saat itu lah mereka saling mengucap, **"selamat pagi,"** dan **"aku mencintaimu."**

Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun bahkan lebih indah dari sang mentari pagi.

Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol bahkan lebih berarti dari makna sebuah pagi.

* * *

Pagi mereka selalu istimewa tapi minggu pagi selalu jadi yang teristimewa.

Seperti pagi hari ini, Chanyeol berbaring dengan kepala bersandar pada paha kekasihnya yang duduk di sofa. Baekhyun memainkan rambut Chanyeol, memelintirnya pelan, lalu mengurainya kembali. Mata Baekhyun terfokus pada tayangan kartun di televisi, sedangkan mata Chanyeol terpejam—menikmati setiap sentuhan ringan yang Baekhyun berikan.

Musik jazz, country, dan klasik diputar bergantian ibarat _soundtrack_ yang mengiringi setiap kebersamaan mereka.

Baekhyun selalu tersipu jika Chanyeol menyindir adegan ketika Baekhyun tertidur di bahunya tempo hari. Baekhyun tampak terlalu manis sampai-sampai Chanyeol tak tega untuk turun walaupun sudah tiba di tempat tujuan.

Baekhyun balas mengingatkan Chanyeol pada kemejanya yang kusut, muka yang kumal, dan gigi yang luput tersikat.

"**Tapi kau tetap jatuh cinta padaku."** Chanyeol mendelik jahil membuat Baekhyun mengerucut jengkel. Maka Chanyeol akan membungkam rasa kesal kekasihnya dengan sebuah ciuman panjang. Sekali lagi, sofa merah itu menjadi saksi cinta mereka.

Sementara televisi masih menyala terabaikan.

* * *

Tapi pagi tak selalu sehangat mentari.

Ada kalanya ketika Chanyeol terpaksa pulang dini hari lalu terhempas di sofa—terlalu lelah untuk mencapai kamar tidur. Chanyeol akan melewatkan pagi mereka berdua karena sungguh—tidurnya lebih penting daripada secangkir kopi.

Ada waktu dimana Chanyeol harus benar-benar pulang pagi. Ia melangkah pulang dengan sambutan aroma dari pembakaran roti atau teflon dengan telur mata sapi. Tapi ia terlalu lelah, bahkan terlalu letih untuk membayangkan seberapa lezat dua hal tersebut dalam balutan saus atau selai.

Maka Baekhyun akan membuat kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengecap cairan hitam pekat itu dalam diam sementara Chanyeol mulai terbuai di alam mimpi.

* * *

Satu pagi,

Dua pagi,

Sepuluh pagi,

Hingga Baekhyun lelah menghitung.

Sarapan dua porsi yang ia buat sering tak tersentuh, dingin, dan berakhir di saluran pembuangan.

* * *

Mereka bukanlah pasangan dongeng yang luput dari pertengkaran. Mereka adalah pasangan modern, bagian dari detak kehidupan kota yang selalu dinamis, bergerak, dan berputar.

Banyak pagi yang dihabiskan untuk saling melontarkan kata-kata menyakitkan. Tentang bagaimana Chanyeol lebih mementingkan karirnya daripada Baekhyun, tentang Baekhyun yang tak pengertian pada kesibukan Chanyeol.

Pagi itu, mereka bagaikan dua lawan dalam ring pertentangan. Saling dominasi terjadi karena keduanya merasa benar. Masing-masing menyentak, memaki, menghujat. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun terlalu bodoh juga egois untuk mengalah.

Jadi ketika Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun yang berakhir dengan punggung Baekhyun membentur cermin hingga pecah, barulah Chanyeol tersadar jika ini bukanlah pagi yang mereka inginkan.

Chanyeol menangis. Air matanya bercampur dengan jeritan kekhawatiran dan rasa bersalah. Dengan mata berlinangan, Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang tersungkur lemah.

Baekhyun menepisnya kasar. Bulir kristal menganak sungai di pipinya yang halus.

Jemari Chanyeol menggapai punggung Baekhyun—dengan lembut meraih serpihan kaca yang menancap di punggung kekasihnya. Jemarinya ikut terluka, darah mengalir segar tak tercegah.

Baekhyun menjerit, meraung, memukul-mukul Chanyeol yang berusaha mendekapnya. Tapi rengkuhan Chanyeol semakin kuat, Baekhyun menyerah.

"**Maaf..."**

Baekhyun ingin berkata tidak, tapi dia terlalu mencintai kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menangis sekuat tenaga di dada Chanyeol, melumuri kemeja suaminya yang putih dengan noda darah.

Ia menangis sampai air matanya kering.

Namun luka di hatinya akan tetap meninggalkan bekas.

* * *

Tapi ini semua tentang bagaimana mereka menemukan ritme mereka kembali.

Suatu pagi setelah peristiwa tersebut, Chanyeol merangkak pelan lalu beringsut di samping kekasihnya yang masih terlelap. Wajah Baekhyun ketika tidur mengingatkannya akan pertemuan manis mereka. Ia masih nampak manis sekaligus lelah. Seakan-akan tidur tidak mengangkat seluruh rasa letih yang didera.

Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun hanya lelah menantinya pulang. Letih menunggu dirinya berubah.

Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun, sengaja membuatnya terjaga. Pelupuk Baekhyun mengedut, jendela hatinya menangkap siluet hangat sang kekasih. Senyum tersungging, ia berpikir ini hanya mimpi.

Tapi ketika suara berat itu berkata kalimat yang ia rindukan, **"Selamat pagi Baekki-ah."** Baekhyun bergegas bangun. Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol hadir di sisinya lebih indah dari bunga tidur manapun.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan Chanyeol mengecup mesra bibirnya. Menghapus semua jejak air mata dan duka. Chanyeol menarik kekasihnya dalam pelukan, jemari mereka bertaut seperti sedia kala.

Chanyeol akan berubah.

Baekhyun akan menerima.

Pagi mereka akan kembali pada ritme yang biasa.

* * *

Selama tiga tahun menikah, ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol tenggelam di dapur. Ia bernisiatif membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua dan membiarkan Baekhyun berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ini pagi yang spesial dan Chanyeol ingin menyiapkan kejutan spesial untuk kekasihnya yang berambut cokelat.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan kertas-kertas bertebaran di sekitarnya. Bola matanya tertancap pada layar, tak terganggu akan aroma sedap kepulan kopi.

Ketika ponselnya berdering, Baekhyun mengangkatnya cepat lalu mengangguk-angguk beberapa kali. Setelah percakapan singkat itu usai, ia bergegas menyambar tasnya lalu tergesa-gesa melangkah keluar.

Tanpa sepatah kata, tanpa ucapan 'aku pergi'.

Ia terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari _sticky note_ yang Chanyeol tempel di cangkir kopi favoritnya.

Dua buah kalimat yang Chanyeol persiapkan sejak semalam. Dua baris kalimat berbunyi:

—_Happy 3rd Anniversary,_

dan

_I love you_.

* * *

Baekhyun tidak seharusnya lupa. Faktanya, seseorang tidak seharusnya lupa pada hari sepenting _anniversary_—

.

.

_—tapi Baekhyun melakukannya._

.

.

Dan sebelum ia mengaku menyesal, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dulu menghujaninya dengan senyum penuh pengertian. Tapi di balik itu, Baekhyun tahu jika otot di wajah Chanyeol terpaksa ditarik membentuk seulas senyum—menyembunyikan hatinya yang retak.

Chanyeol membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam mengurung diri di dalam kamar mandi. Ia biarkan shower mengguyur kesedihannya. Sebaliknya Baekhyun tak melakukan hal lebih baik dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik bantal. Menangisi dan meraungi kebodohannya.

Ketika Chanyeol keluar dengan tubuh beruap, sengaja menghindari tempat Baekhyun berbaring. Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Chanyeol—menempelkan wajahnya pada punggung basah itu.

"**Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku..."** ini mungkin kata maaf terbanyak yang pernah Baekhyun ucapkan selama hidupnya. Setiap jeda kata diucapkan terisak dan penuh penyesalan.

Chanyeol memaafkan Baekhyun.

—_selalu._

Malam itu mereka mengobati hati masing-masing dengan wine dan bercinta dengan pelan dan dalam.

* * *

Sudah kubilang, ini semua adalah tentang bagaimana mereka menemukan sebuah ritme.

Tentang bagaimana mereka menemukan cara untuk saling percaya, tentang bagaimana mereka menemukan nada yang tepat untuk saling mengisi, tentang bagaimana mereka menemukan jalan untuk saling mencintai.

Tentang bagaimana mereka menemukan ritme untuk kembali.

Karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ibarat cangkir dan kopi. Mereka saling membutuhkan untuk melengkapi pagi.

* * *

Lalu sampailah mereka pada sebuah pagi bergerimis.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada dalam tahun kelima ketika mereka menyadari pagi mereka tak lagi berwarna pelangi. Ini bukan lagi tentang salah satu pihak yang melupakan hari _anniversary_.

Ini tentang mereka berdua yang terdiam di sofa ruang tamu dengan masing-masing duduk di ujung tepiannya. Jarak mereka cukup menjelaskan jarak yang terbentang selama ini.

Baik keduanya—terlalu takut untuk mengucap kata pisah.

Walaupun keduanya saling mengisyaratkan menuju ke sana, tapi tidak ada salah satu yang bersedia memecah hampa.

Mereka tetap terdiam. Terlalu takut untuk bergerak, terlalu takut untuk berucap.

* * *

Baekhyun berkata mereka sudah tidak sejalan.

Chanyeol pikir mereka berdua hanya sedang lelah.

Baekhyun bertanya apakah Chanyeol masih mencintainya.

Chanyeol berkata ya.

Chanyeol bertanya hal yang sama.

Baekhyun menjawab serupa.

* * *

Sampai pagi itu—Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—tidak pernah percaya jika cinta adalah tentang merelakan.

Karena siapa orang yang rela melepas cintanya jika kemungkinan untuk saling memiliki masih ada?

Mereka berdua telah berjanji, dengan sebuah sumpah terucap, jemari bertaut, bahu berimpit, di sebuah taman asri dengan riuhan tepuk tangan—bahwa mereka akan selalu, selamanya, bagaimana pun caranya akan kembali menemukan ritme mereka untuk saling mencintai.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanyalah manusia biasa dan mereka telah berbuat semampu yang mereka bisa. Ketika semuanya terasa semakin berat dan kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' tak lagi bermakna, mereka memutuskan untuk belajar menerima—

.

.

_—bahwa cinta adalah melakukan sesuatu yang benar._

_._

_._

Dan mengakhirinya merupakan hal paling benar yang harus mereka lakukan.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol menangis. Mereka berdua tahu, ini adalah saat terakhir dan mereka ingin perpisahan yang manis. Semanis pagi yang biasa mereka lalui.

Pagi itu—musik jazz, country, dan klasik kembali diputar. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukan lalu mengusap air matanya pelan. Ia berkata, **"Selama ini kau selalu yang terindah."**

Mereka menikmati setiap detik, setiap detak, setiap nafas karena roll film mereka akan habis bergulung.

Mereka ingin mengingat semua momen indah yang telah dilewati. Mesipun film baru akan diputar, babak baru akan dimainkan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan menjadi peran utama dalam kehidupan masing-masing.

.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, babak terakhir dari kisah mereka memperlihatkan Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa dan jemari Baekhyun yang bertengger ragu di kenop pintu.

Ada jeda.

Hening.

Senyap.

Suara hati berbisik lirih seperti haruskah mengganti film lama dan memulai babak baru? Bagaimana jika aku terbangun di pagi hari dan tak medapatimu di sisiku? Bukankah kita sama-sama masih mencintai?

Tapi lidah keduanya terlalu kelu karena mereka menyadari—

—setiap pertanyaan tersebut sudah sejak lama terjawab dan inilah saatnya.

Masing-masing kemudian mengukir senyum sebagai memori terakhir.

.

* * *

Baekhyun pergi.

Chanyeol tak bangkit mengejarnya.

Tidak ada pagi.

Tak ada lagi kopi.

.

.

.

_—kali ini mereka tak lagi menemukan ritme untuk kembali._

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

a/n:

Did you get the point?

_There's just something about the reality of love that bites all of us somehow._

**REVIEWS** are very welcome.

Mari biasakan untuk saling menghargai.

Thank you.

Love,

Dami.


End file.
